Two Sizes Too Small- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: It all started when Adrien told her something that Nino had mentioned, and it somehow ends up as a mission to give Gabriel something for Christmas. Will he accept it?


_Fluffy fluffy fluff fluff._

 _Fluff was good._

 _Fluff was warmth._

And as Marinette snuggled up in her fluffy blankets beside her boyfriend on the night of Christmas Eve, she knew that this was where she belonged.

They were watching 'The Grinch Who Stole Christmas'- one of the many other Christmas movies they had seen thus far today. Popcorn was strewn around them, with two mugs of empty hot chocolate resting on the table before them. Beyond the TV was the snow gently falling down the windows of the Agreste Mansion.

Gabriel was gone for the whole of Christmas Break, and since Nathalie didn't work Christmas Eve or Day, Marinette had transformed and flew across Paris to spend the night with her boyfriend. And while catching him in winter-themed Ladybug Pajamas was adorable, this was still her favorite part so far.

Mainly because of the comment that Adrien had made when the movie started.

"Nino thinks my father is the real-life Grinch."

Marinette had gagged at that, looking up at him and the stupid grin on his face.

"What?!" She shrieked.

"I honestly don't blame him." Adrien had shrugged. "He doesn't really like Christmas, is a bit too holed up in his house for his own good, hates noise, etcetera etcetera." He waved his hand.

Clearly the subject was supposed to drop then, but Marinette couldn't stop thinking about it. From the moment Adrien had pointed it out to the credits rolling across the screen, Marinette could think of all sorts of ties between Gabriel and the Grinch.

And with a determined light in her heart, Marinette stood up and looked down at Adrien.

"We're gonna make his heart grow three sizes!" She decided with a stern nod, too caught up in planning and other things to see the confused look on Adrien's face.

"What…?"

"We both know that he's a workaholic." She began to pace in front of the TV, a finger tapping against her chin as she thought. "So while lightening his workload and forcing him to relax is an option, it's probably not the best. Maybe we could do something for him that he's been planning on doing for a while now, but just never had the time to do it? Or maybe-"

"You do realize that if Father ever finds out about this, he's going to be insulted and offended, right?" Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched his girlfriend pace.

"That's why it's going to be a secret~!" She sang, beaming down at Adrien. She was wearing her triumphant 'Idea!' grin that made him weak in the knees- especially off of the battlefield. "He won't know that we compared him to the Grinch, or maybe even won't know that we even did anything."

"I'm not sure…" Adrien hesitated. "Father likes doing things himself."

"And if it actually helped him to focus while working?"

"... Maybe then." Adrien stood up. "But how?"

"Did you forget, silly kitty?" Marinette asked teasingly, bopping his nose. "We're Ladybug and Chat Noir! We can do anything!" A grin began to grow across his face, and a light similar to her own sparked in his emerald green eyes.

"What's the plan?"

7373636748594836363673949483626379494836263784

After convincing (and begging) Nathalie a few days later to give them some information regarding his father's To-Do list, they were handed a small paper.

"I didn't give you everything." Nathalie admitted as the two of them looked over the list. "Most of the things on there were bucket-list items and things that I know he would rather do himself. These are all things that he has had for a while now and has simply not gotten around to doing it. I suggest you get started- he's scheduled to arrive on New Years."

"Thank you, Nathalie!"

"May I know why you suddenly wished to do this?" Both Marinette and Adrien glanced at each other, and then looked back at Nathalie. Finding nothing else to say, they both laughed awkwardly.

"Because his heart is two sizes too small?" They half-asked. Amusement shined in Nathalie's eyes, and she let them go to do whatever they wanted to do with the list.

62625367849473625268394957363527838484736367384863

Gabriel Agreste was not happy when he got home that evening.

A whole two weeks worth of Akumas, taken away because some idiot had decided to mess with his designs before they were made into clothes. The idiot had deemed the design 'unworthy' (even though Gabriel was his boss), and was now fired and never to set foot in his company again.

"Hello, Nathalie." He greeted, rubbing his temples.

"Good Morning, M. Agreste."

"Do I have anything specifically scheduled for today?"

"No, M."

"What's on my to-do list?"

As Nathalie began to read off the list, Gabriel couldn't help but notice that there was one in particular missing. One that he had asked to be placed on the bottom, because he knew that he would never be able to do it.

"Are you sure that's all?" Gabriel inquired. An almost mischievous look crossed Nathalie's face, and she nodded. "There isn't one more?"

"No, M."

"I could've sworn that there was one more."

"M, the one that you are talking about has already been completed." She informed. Gabriel blinked, openly expressing shock on his face (for once). He quickly regained control of his facial features.

"And who, may I ask, did this?"

"Why don't you go out and ask them?" Nathalie inquired in return, gesturing to the backyard. She then swiftly returned to work, leaving Gabriel to stand there in thought.

After a moment, the stone-faced Agreste slowly marched towards the back of the house until he approached the back door. He hesitated for not even a moment before sternly grabbing hold of the doorknob and throwing it open.

Cold air rushed into the house, although Gabriel remained unfazed by the harshness of it. His attention was, mainly, on the state of his backyard.

 _It…_

He was at a loss for words.

He saw two very familiar figures around the tree in the middle. His son was steadily holding the ladder that his girlfriend was on top of, finishing up the job. When they didn't see him, he spoke.

"Adrien." He demanded. Both teenagers jumped, much to his amusement, and turned to look at him.

"Father!" Adrien greeted enthusiastically. "You're back!"

"Yes."

"Early."

"An idiot made it so that I would have to take two separate trips instead of one." He shrugged it off. "What's going on here?"

"I-"

"It was my idea, M. Agreste!" Marinette called from the top of the ladder, still holding onto the Christmas lights that she had been hanging around the tree. "I thought it would be nice to do something to help you for Christmas! I can't exactly help with your company or work load, not to mention that I doubt that you want me to-" She laughed awkwardly. "So Adrien and I asked Nathalie if there was anything that we could do to help you."

"She gave us a shorter list of Your To-Do list with things that we could actually do." Adrien continued, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "When I saw mother's Christmas tradition at the bottom of it, I just… knew that we had to do it."

"Adrien can't remember exactly how Mme. Agreste did it, but we found an old photo of it and did our best." Marinette fiddled with the lights she was holding nervously. "I hope you don't mind, M."

Gabriel decided to look over the entirety of the backyard again. Every bush, every fence post, and every statue was decorated for Christmas. It was a practically perfect copy, even though some things had been altered due to trading some old things for new things.

 _However..._

"You're missing something."

"We are?" Adrien asked, blinking in shock. Marinette's face clearly echoed his befuddlement.

"Yes." Gabriel walked forward and reached into his pocket. "You're only missing it, of course, because you were always busy with your friend Chloe or Christmas Gifts when your mother and I exploited it." He pulled out a small, familiar Red Berry with two green leaves. It had a small ribbon attached to it, and he used that ribbon to hang it on the tree branch.

"A… Mistletoe?" Adrien asked.

"While you may use it to your heart's content, Adrien, please note that I do not want you two doing anything that will require going indoors." Gabriel replied calmly, looking over at his son, and then up at his son's girlfriend. Both were red, and Adrien spluttered for a moment.

"Father!" He hissed in embarrassment.

"At least, not until you're married. I hope you realize that, while I look indifferent, I do want grandchildren."

" _Father!"_

"I'm completely Serious, Adrien." Gabriel nodded. "Now if you don't mind, I must-"

"M. Agreste, wait!" Marinette hurriedly finished up hanging the lights before she scurried down the later, rushing over to stop in front of him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, Mme. Dupain-Cheng?"

"W-When we first started decorating, I asked Adrien to tell me some of the Christmas traditions you guys used to do. I was wondering if you'd like to do at least one with us? I promise it won't take long."

Gabriel debated with himself for a moment before glancing at Adrien. A mistake that he had realized far too late.

"What is it?"

"The one where you sing around the Christmas Tree together." Marinette admitted softly, and Gabriel froze. "Adrien told me that it used to be one of your favorites."

"Emilie always had the best singing voice." He admitted softly. He looked up at the tree, all lit up in such a familiar and nostalgic way. It made it so that he could perfectly remember the last Christmas that they had spent together as a full family. Marinette and Adrien were waiting fervently for his answer, his son slowly making his way over to stand by Marinette.

"Just… Just one verse." He decided, not looking away at the tree. "In honor of Emilie."

Marinette's gentle smile grew into an excited grin, and she happily grabbed Adrien's left hand. Adrien offered his right to Gabriel, who carefully took it.

Together, they all started at the Christmas tree, waiting for someone to start. It was serene and peaceful, and he could almost hear Emilie's sweet voice offering a song for them to start singing.

"Silent Night~ Holy Night~"

"All is Calm~" Marinette and Adrien joined in. "All is bright~"

"Round yon virgin, mother and child~ Holy infant so tender and mild~ Sleep in heavenly peace~ Sleep in heavenly peace~"

They stood there for even longer than necessary. Gabriel didn't know what had come over him.

Usually, he would have left the second they had finished. He had all sorts of work to do to prepare for next year and the spring line that he was producing.

But something held him there. It was almost like there wasn't just one, but two people holding his hands. Something warm in his chest gave him peace- told him that everything was going to be okay, even if he didn't start right away.

Adrien tightened his hold on his Father's hand. Gabriel didn't look at his son, but he did return the sentiment.

And, while his heart didn't quite grow three sizes, it did grow just enough to start to heal.

Later on, Gabriel would decide to tease his son about taking the opportunity to kiss his girlfriend under the mistletoe only moments after she left to go home. Adrien wasn't sure whether to be happy or embarrassed.

But if he knew one thing, it was that clearly seeing the joyfully smug look in his father's eyes without having to look too hard was the best Christmas gift he could have asked for.


End file.
